


适可而止

by Fluonitro



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluonitro/pseuds/Fluonitro
Summary: •	最近才开始看军火女王的动漫，这对cp很符合我胃口。还没有看完，就控制不住我自己的手。只知道约拿离开了两年这个剧情，其他的还不清楚，所以我想人物肯定是十分ooc的——毕竟是按照我自己的喜好来写•	双向kj注意•	未成年注意•	以上ok请往下看
Relationships: Koko Hekmatyar/Jonathan Mal
Kudos: 11





	适可而止

• 最近才开始看军火女王的动漫，这对cp很符合我胃口。还没有看完，就控制不住我自己的手。只知道约拿离开了两年这个剧情，其他的还不清楚，所以我想人物肯定是十分ooc的——毕竟是按照我自己的喜好来写  
• 双向kj注意  
• 未成年注意  
• 以上ok请往下看

“蔻蔻，”约拿挣扎开，“不要这样靠在我身上。”  
“这有什么嘛，约拿很小气哦。”  
说罢，蔻蔻反倒更变本加厉，将座椅擅自调低，使自己更舒适地环在约拿的脖子处。  
两年不见，少年的身形有了质的飞跃，现在就已经只比她矮一点点。已经不像以前那样，现在勾个肩搭个背还得俯下身。  
明明成天被重重的枪（）支压着，却还能长得这么快，看来这两年里他过得很好嘛。  
蔻蔻不禁这样想着。  
“……”  
“我已经不是小孩子了。“约拿做着最后的反驳。  
背上传来不可忽略的柔软触感让约拿不禁感到一阵燥热。  
他不由得想起那两年里的某个夜晚，他受人之托去处决一个穷凶恶极的黑手党。他偷偷潜入他的房间，借着昏黄的灯光看到他正将一个全身赤裸的女人按在身下。他以为那个黑手党要杀掉这个女人，可没想到从她的嘴里发出了奇怪的声音。那声音不像痛苦，倒像是欢愉。  
那黑手党一只手抓住女人挺翘的胸，另一只手在她身上到处游走，双唇含住另一只圆浑，像是以吸奶的方式一样对待它。  
“多大的人了。“约拿心里嘲笑道。  
可接下来的事让约拿不禁睁大双眼，呼吸都迟了半分。  
那男人飞快地将裤子一脱，大大地掰开那个女人的双腿。约拿还未看清，男人就将一个东西插了进去。  
女人再次发出奇怪的喘息声，更欢愉了。  
这不是尿尿的地方吗？……怎么可以尿到那里？  
约拿鄙夷，可是自己的那个地方，好像突然打了鸡血似的，一点点的涨大，让他控制不住去抚摸。  
他从来都没有过这种感觉，让他有些心烦意乱，被耽误的刺杀任务终于被他想起，无声的子弹射向还在做着活塞运动的男人，随之而来的是女人惊恐的尖叫声。  
他本以为杀了那个男人就好了，可是当天夜里，他做了一个奇怪的梦。  
梦里的他就处在那黑手党的位置，而在下面的人，竟然是蔻蔻。  
他模仿着那黑手党，揉捏着蔻蔻雪白的乳房，自己的那处地方插入蔻蔻身体里，酥麻的快感从下身传来，等他醒来时，发现内裤已经被糊上一团白白的东西。  
约拿觉得罪恶极了。  
后来他知道那是什么——是成人世界里的欲——也是恶。  
这是人类的正常反应，可他还是觉得很罪恶，或者说，对蔻蔻这么做很罪恶。

现在他又想起了那个梦。  
梦里他手里揉着的东西触手可及，只要他转过身。  
“什么不是小孩子的，在我看来，约拿就是小孩子。”  
说着，蔻蔻恶意地揪上约拿的两颊，往外扯。  
你见过有哪个小孩子，会对你产生欲望吗，蔻蔻？

房间的窗帘被拉得严严实实，床边昏暗的灯光是整个房里唯一的光亮来源。  
抑制不住的喘息声从少年口里传来。  
「我双腿跨坐在蔻蔻身上，我的手触碰到了蔻蔻的胸部。」  
「她的胸部很软，蔻蔻的脸上是愉悦的神情，她说“很舒服“。」  
「我俯身，嘴巴含住上面的小茱萸，它就像常年积雪的山峰顶上一朵鲜艳的红花。」  
——嗯，这个描述很对，因为他见过蔻蔻穿着泳装的样子，浑身白得像雪。  
「我继续往下，经过一片稀疏的丛林。我的手指探到丛林中的洞穴，再往上一点，是丛林中生长的果实。我的手指掐住阴蒂，蔻蔻尖叫一声。」  
——蔻蔻的呻吟声会是怎样的呢？是清脆如黄鹂鸟，还是妖艳如海妖？  
应该是后者吧。  
「我的性器此时已经肿胀，我很难受。蔻蔻撑起上半身，环住我的脖子——就像今天白天那样。她主动和我接吻，小舌伸入我的嘴里。我也热情地回应，两个舌头就像在交媾的蛇，紧紧地缠在一起。」  
「我能感觉得到蔻蔻下面已经开始流水，我性器的头部正抵在穴口，溪水冲刷到它身上，我忍受不住，头部已经进到里面去了。」  
「瞬间，小穴就不由自主地开始动起来，一层层嫩肉裹住我的性器，吸得我头皮发麻。」  
手上的动作不由得加速，握着整根阴茎飞快地来回上下移动。  
不够……这还不够。  
如果是将它放进蔻蔻的穴里，一定会更舒爽。  
「我狠狠地一挺身，整个性器被蔻蔻的小穴吞咽进去，我放肆地抽动，卵蛋一下下地撞击在蔻蔻的肌肤上……」  
「蔻蔻叫得更大声了。」  
——可是蔻蔻的声音，到底是怎样的呢？  
沉浸在自己编造的世界中，约拿的马眼出已经流出些许白色的液体。  
另一只手也加入，玩弄着自己的马眼，用指夹轻轻抠着。  
“蔻蔻……啊……蔻蔻……“  
「蔻蔻的洞穴太暖和了，不知道冲刺了多少下……我终于将精液射出，射进蔻蔻的小穴里，一滴不剩。」  
「与此同时，蔻蔻也迎来了高潮。她的小穴里喷出冰凉的液体，灌溉在我的性器上……。」  
“……“  
等等，为什么是冰凉的？  
身后传来的热度让他的心猛地跳了一下，他感觉到自己的性器正被一双不属于自己的手握住。  
一双白皙得近乎透明的手。  
“哦哦~约拿是在想着我自慰吗？“  
手的主人明知故问。  
约拿没有回答，他一时说不上话。  
蔻蔻从后面抱紧了他。很显然，她睡觉又只穿着一件白色长衬衫。因为是夏天的缘故，衬衫的面料很薄。  
她蹭蹭他的背部。  
约拿感受到她乳房的柔软，以及——那两颗硬硬的果子。  
约拿低着头，他看到蔻蔻白皙的手指和他性器的颜色形成鲜明的对比。蔻蔻的手粘到了他刚射出来的精液，可蔻蔻并不嫌弃。  
这一意识让他半软的阴茎很快就又勃了起来。  
“哎呀，怎么又硬了？约拿你……一定很难受吧？“  
蔻蔻故意在约拿的耳边轻声说着，气息喷在约拿的耳根，让他全身不禁泛起一阵颤抖。  
果然，是恶魔的低语呢。  
“约拿怎么不说话？不想让我抚摸你吗？“  
蔻蔻的手开始动了，先是双手握拳状在他的顶端打转，再从下往上。  
“想。“  
少年带有情欲却克制的嗓音让蔻蔻很是满意。  
蔻蔻爬到约拿的前面，将床头的灯调亮了一些。  
约拿的性器是深红色的，大概是自己平时自慰过多？  
蔻蔻不禁发出一阵轻笑，“约拿平时，都是想着我自慰的吗？“  
“是的。“少年没有一丝犹豫。  
“那没有想过其他人吗？“  
“没有。”  
“唔……很诚实嘛。那今天，就当是给你的奖励了。”  
“把衣服脱了。”蔻蔻下达着命令。  
约拿很听话，三下两下就把衣服扒得干干净净。  
“蔻蔻也把衣服脱了好不好？”  
蔻蔻惊讶了一会儿，但还是答应了。  
她一点点地将衬衫得纽扣解开。约拿死死地盯着。两颗圆浑立马就蹦了出来。  
“内裤也脱了好不好？”  
少年恃宠而骄。  
蔻蔻弹了弹约拿的性器，“才不要。”  
“约拿躺下，让我看看你这两年的成长。”她说这话时笑嘻嘻地。  
约拿照做。  
蔻蔻扒在约拿身上，见他这么听话，高兴地亲了他一口。  
手指顺着他的唇往下，划过喉结，滑到他的胸前，对着那粉嫩嫩的乳头戳了戳。  
“嘶……”  
约拿没克制住，一不小心叫出来了。  
蔻蔻笑出声，手继续往下，路过腹肌。  
“约拿哪里都是硬硬的，连这里也是。“  
手继续往下，来到小约拿跟前。  
这回她再仔细地看了看小约拿，想着他在寂静无人的夜晚想着自己自慰，一种莫名的满足感就涌上来，她不由得笑笑。  
可着笑容在约拿眼里变了味，他咬咬牙，“我还会长大的。”  
说实在的约拿的性器不小，至少在同龄人当中应该是属于偏大的，但是还有发展潜力。  
可蔻蔻还是说，“那我等着。”  
约拿靠在床头，蔻蔻变换姿势改为趴在约拿的双腿间。双手在他的性器上套弄了一会儿之后摸到两颗鸡蛋大小的圆球。  
双手在圆球上摩挲着，蔻蔻凑近，她的气息就喷打在约拿的性器上。  
“唔……小约拿的顶端吐出精液了哦。”  
故作着天真无邪的样子看着约拿，嘴里却吐出这么淫荡的话语。  
低头，蔻蔻的舌间扫过马眼，粉嫩的小舌在硕大的龟头上打转转。  
前端的敏感让约拿的眼角发红——救命，这简直比在梦里的还刺激。  
约拿不由自主地摸上蔻蔻的发丝，手却被蔻蔻狠狠地拍了一巴掌。  
“约拿不要这样碰我的头，我又不是小孩子。“  
沉浸在这场性欲里的看来只有他一个人呢……  
蔻蔻一只手在龟头打转，另一只手抚摸着卵蛋，舌头在小约拿的根部来回舔弄，时不时还吮吸一下。  
她抬起头看向被情欲控制了的约拿，很满意他现在的表情。  
嘴巴张大完完全全地包裹住性器顶端，约拿感觉蔻蔻的口腔里十分温暖，想把被冷落的部分一并塞到蔻蔻的嘴里，于是自己挺起下腹。  
蔻蔻发出“唔唔唔“的声音，将性器吐出。  
“含不了那么多啦，坏约拿。“  
又重新覆盖上去，嘴巴在性器上来回上下套弄。  
“唔……啊……“  
没有任何经验的小处男受不了这个刺激，也不顾蔻蔻会生气，单手抵着蔻蔻的头让她吞得更多，胯部上下地摆动，几十个来回之后，温热的液体喷涌而出。  
一下子喷发得太多，蔻蔻完全接不住，可是嘴巴又被性器给堵住，过多的精液从缝隙里流出来，滴在床单上。  
等喷射结束，约拿躺在床上大口大口地喘息。这完全比用自己的手快乐得多。  
蔻蔻现在很生气，她好心帮他，他竟然敢把精液全部射在她的嘴巴里？  
一巴掌拍向他的胸膛，毫不留情。  
约拿闷哼了一声。  
蔻蔻不想再理他，拿起衬衣套上，就准备下床离开。  
手腕却被约拿给抓住。  
“我也想让蔻蔻开心。“  
“哦？“蔻蔻来了兴趣，”你会吗？“  
被人在这方面挑衅的滋味并不好受，约拿说，“我会摸索。“  
蔻蔻将刚套上的衬衣脱掉，躺倒床上。  
“我倒要看看你是如何摸索。“  
一阵轻笑从胸腔里发出来，一对圆浑随着笑声颤颤巍巍地抖了抖——就好像……好像他吃过的布丁。  
约拿突然感到饥饿。  
像是无师自通一般，约拿含住蔻蔻粉色的乳头，用舌头轻轻的舔舐着，还时不时用牙轻轻咬，嘴巴甚至还直接包裹住乳房的前端，像吃奶一样大力吮吸。  
他时不时抬头看向蔻蔻的表情，看蔻蔻一脸舒适，便又低下头专心地“作业“。  
一只手抚摸上另一只乳房，大拇指和食指夹起乳尖揉搓，蔻蔻被这一举动刺激得尖叫了一声。  
这样的蔻蔻是他从来都没有见过的，这样的蔻蔻只有在他面前才可以出现。  
在其他人面前出现过吗？也许有吧？毕竟她比他大了好几岁。  
她刚才帮他口交让他十分舒服，蔻蔻也许……以前也对别人这样做过呢？也许别人也让她露出这样的神情呢？  
不可以……请再多一点沉沦在这其中吧——因为我而沉沦。  
柔软的乳房激起了约拿心中肆虐之心。大掌掐住雪白的圆浑，将两个圆浑挤在一起，舌间来回扫过粉嫩的乳头。  
“不……太用力了约拿……”  
蔻蔻不由得身体向上拱起。约拿的性器正好就镶在蔻蔻凹进去的地带。  
他能感受到薄薄的内裤被水打湿——那是蔻蔻因他而情动的证据。  
他的手向下，抚摸到了梦里才会出现的仙境。隔着一层布料，他摸到小豆豆似的东西，他的中指覆盖到内裤上凹下去的一条线，来回地摩擦，又捉着小豆豆不放。  
约拿感觉到内裤越来越湿，他喘着粗气往下，脱掉蔻蔻的内裤。  
他终看见仙境。  
就像是晨露还未蒸发，停在草丛中一般，而他像是口渴许久的旅人见到绿洲，情不自禁地去低头饮用着水源。  
蔻蔻的大腿被他分开，约拿的唇舌附上蔻蔻泥泞不堪的花穴，灵活的舌间在穴上激烈地挑逗着。  
他饮食着晨露，从上方还传来了住在仙境中的妖女的诱惑声——妖媚地、动人的。  
约拿的指尖在仙境里探索着，他好像发现了一个洞穴，中指一伸进去，洞穴里的软肉就收缩着，仿佛是要将这个入侵者赶走。  
手指抽出，换成约拿灵巧的小舌，小舌钻进洞穴，模仿着性器抽插着小穴。  
蔻蔻纤细的腰肢扭动着，小穴也跟着一收一缩。约拿想到，要是等一会儿他的性器抵在这里，插入穴内，那会是怎样一番体验呢？  
性器早就在触碰到蔻蔻白嫩的胸部时就已经勃了起来，他忍住想实施脑内的想法的冲动，先让蔻蔻高潮一次。  
食指按压着小阴蒂，强烈的快感让蔻蔻身体颤抖。约拿更加卖力着，将舌头深入更深处。  
“唔……啊……约拿……快到了。”  
随着一阵阵娇喘声，一股液体喷涌而出。  
蔻蔻脸上潮红，在她雪白的肌肤上显得格外明显。  
约拿迫不及待地将自己的性器抵在穴口，摆好姿势掐住蔻蔻的腰就想进入。  
可没想到蔻蔻却突然网上缩，双腿合拢。  
她的胸上还有被他掐红的掌印。  
“这个不可以哦约拿，你还没有成年。”  
约拿愣愣地看着蔻蔻捡起床边的衣服再穿上，内裤已经湿得不成样子了，被她嫌弃地捡起来看看又丢回床上。  
蔻蔻打开门，突然又转头对他说，“哦对了，约拿你还小，要少自慰哦。嗯……下次还可以来找我~“  
约拿跪坐着，性器还翘得老高。  
他第一次想该死地快点长大——无论是年龄上的，还是身体上的。


End file.
